PGSM Saison 2
by Kanrabat
Summary: Vous avez vu PGSM Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, la série LIVE? Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une seule saison, sans suite. Heh bien, j'écris la 2ieme saison de PGSM! Nos héroines sont adultes, n'ont plus leurs pouvoirs, et elles vivent leur vies. MAIS...
1. Livre 1::: Ch1: Usagi et Mamoru

Intro de mon fanfic de Sailor Moon Live (PGSM) Saison 2

8 janvier 2006

**Par KANRABAT**

J'ai adoré la série Pretty Gardian Sailor Moon. Vous savez, la série tournée avec de vrais acteurs en 2003-2004. C'était génial de voir cet univer alternatif de Sailor Moon. Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et la série s'est terminé apres 49 épisodes, un spécial d'une heure et une émission bonus (sans oublier l'amusant spectacle musical, Kirari Super Live). L'histoire de PGSM était surtout centrée sur la période de la reine Beryl. Bien sûr, il y avait assé de contenu original pour que ça soit son propre univer.

C'est vraiement dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de deuxième saison de PGSM... Allors, pourquoi pas en écrire une? Mon fanfic seras donc LA SAISON 2 DE PGSM! **Evidamment, si vous n'avez jamais vu PGSM, courrez vitte le voir avant de lire mon fanfic! **L'histoire commenceras tout juste apres le mariage de Mamoru Chiba et d'Usagi Tsukino. Ce mariage, on l'a vu a la fin du spécial d'une heure de PGSM qui se passe 4 ans apres la fin du 49ie et dernier épisode de la série. Les filles sont toutes adultes, mènent leur propres vie, et n'ont plus leurs pouvoirs. Aussi, le Shintenou est vivant et en bonne santée.

Mon histoire aura de la romance, de l'érotisme, de la comédie, du drame, de l'action, bref, je veux y mettre le paquet. C'est pour ça que je vais classer mon fanfic "M" pour "MATURE". Si vous n'etes pas en âge de lire du mature, eh bien, je m'en fou. Vous etes assé grand pour aller tout seul sur internet, vous etes assé grands pour savoir ce que vous faites. (D'ailleurs, il y a des choses pire que mon fanfic sur le net.) Oui, je sais, la série originale de PGSM est classé "pour tous" mais étant donné que tout les personnages sont maintenant adultes, ils vont vivre des situations d'adultes. Donc, "MATURE". Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas tomber dans la vulgarité facile ou le "gore" et la violence eccessive.

Je vais écrire mon fanfic et le mettre à jour le plus souvent possible. J'attends vos commentaires et encouragements!

Hoh, j'oubliais: **_Sailor Moon, PGSM, et tout ce qui y est associé sont la propriété de leurs créateurs respectif. J'écris ce fanfic pour mon plaisir et celui des autres, et non pour le profit._**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Livre 1 - La vie après - 1 Usagi et Mamoru**

_**(4 ans et 3 mois apres la renaissance du monde, soit 3 mois apres la défaite finale de l'ombre de Beryl.)**_

Usagi et Mamoru, nouveaux mariés, passaient leur lune de miel les pieds dans le sable chaud d'une plage d'Hawaï. Main dans la main, nos amoureux profitèrent d'un merveilleux coucher de soleil. Usagi regarda le beau poitrail musclé et découpé au couteau de Mamoru et déclara: "Hmmm... Mamo-chan, sais-tu que tu es pas mal sexy hors de ton tuxedo?" Mamoru, les yeux fixés sur le bikini d'Usagi, souria et répondit: "Usako, je ne regrettes pas du tout l'énorme rubant de ton costume de Sailor qui cachait ta parfaite poitrine!" Usagi riat d'un air gênée et passat les bras autour du cou de son étalon. Sans dire aucun autre mots, le couple se regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il s'embrassèrent longuement par la suite. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, Usagi courra vers leur chambre d'hôtel en entraînant Mamoru par la main.

La chambre d'hôtel n'était certes pas une suite royale. Ce n'étais qu'une petite pièce avec un lit queen, deux tables de nuits, une commode, et une minuscule chambre de bain ne contenant qu'une douche, une toilette, et un lavabot. Le prix quotidient de cette chambre était quand même l'équivalent du loyer mensuel de la chambre que Mamoru louait quand il était à l'Université. Usagi et Mamoru avaient quand même économisé pendant quatres ans pour ce mariage et cette lune de miel. Mamoru avait fait sa grande demande à Usagi seulement quelques jours apres la renaissance du monde.

Évidamment, le prix du voyage et les souvenirs de guerres était tres loin dans les pensées des nouveaux mariés pendant qu'ils se savonnaient l'un et l'autre dans la douche. Ils s'entre-séchèrent avec d'épaisses serviettes tout en se disant des mots doux. "Usako? demanda Mamoru". "Mamo-chan? répondit Usagi". Mamoru sortit alors une petite fiolle d'huile à massage à la camomille de sous l'oreiller du lit. Voyant la fiolle, Usagi ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'anticipation. Son époux lui retira alors sa serviette. Mamoru admira le corps nu et parfait de sa femme pentant une bonne minute. Puis, il la guida délicatement à s'étendre à plat-ventre sur le lit. Mamoru mit un peut d'huile sur ses mains et commença par masser les épaules de sa bien-aimée. Usagi gémissait de plaisir.

-- Tu sais chérie, je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir transgressé l'interdiction de fréquenter une personne du Royaume de la Lune, Affirma un Mamoru excité, les mains rendu au dos d'Usagi.

-- Hmmm... Gémissa une Usagi reposée. Bien que notre relation a sucité des réactions plutôt apocalyptiques, je suis contente de profiter de tes mains, mon amour.

Mamoru souria et se mit à masser les mollets de sa douce moitiée. Il remonta enstuite jusqu'au cuisses. Quand il se mit a lui pétrir les fesses, Usagi lâchat un gémissement de plaisir. Subtilement, Mamoru massa l'entre-jambe d'Usagi.

-- Hiii! lâchat une Usagi surprise. Mamo-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hmmmm...

-- Heh heh! Je n'ai vraiement pas besoin d'huille à massage pour te masser là! répondit un Mamoru espiègle.

-- Mamo-chan, Hmm... Tu n'es... Ngh... tu n'es qu'un idiot! Haaaahhhhh...!

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent allors et firent passionnément l'amour toute la nuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la semaine passat sous le soleil du romantisme pour Usagi et Mamoru. Une journée avant leur départ de ce petit coin de paradis, le doux quotidien de leur lune de miel fut dramatiquement interrompu. Mamoru et Usagi magasinèrent des souvenirs dans une boutique lorseque deux individus armés de pistolets firent irruption et exigèrent que tout le monde se mettent à plats-ventre pour leur faire les poches et vider le tirroir-caisse.

-- Nobody fucking moove! This'a hold-up! cria le premier malfaiteur, un jeune noir maigrichon.

-- Yeah! Lie low on yer stomach an' empty yer pockets! ordonna son partenaire, un gros blanc. Try anything funny, and we shoot!

Mamoru et Usagi étaient cachés derrière un présentoir pendant que les malfaiteurs commencaient à dévaliser les clients. Usagi, de sa cachette, observait la scène d'un air désemparé.

-- Mamo-chan? chuchota-elle. Arrgh, si seulement je pouvais me transformer en Sailor Moon, je pourrais mettre fin à cette farce! C'est frustrant d'avoir ses pouvoirs scellés...

-- Chérie, moi par-contre, je n'ai jamais perdu mes pouvoirs. lui dit Mamoru. Je vais intervenir.

-- Mamo-chan, je t'en prie, soit prudent. Ils sont armés de révolvers!

--Aie confiance! lui dit Mamoru avec un clin-d'oeuil.

Fesant apparaître un masque de bal blanc dans ses mains, Mamoru le pointa vers le ciel en criant: "TAKISHIDO PAWA!!!" Un tourbillon de lumière entoura alors Mamoru.

"What the fuck is that?! cria le Maigrichon ébloui à son partenaire." Le Gros, momentanément aveuglé lui répondit: "Some asshole just light-up a fucking flare inside! You hear that fucker, yer DEAD!" Le flash estompé, les deux bandit furent étonnés de voir, debout sur un comptoir, un grand gaillar vêtu d'un tuxedo noir avec un masque de bal blanc. Il avait aussi un grand chapeau haut de forme noir, des gants blancs et une cape noire à l'extérieur mais rouge à l'intérieur.

-- Who the fuck is this clown? demanda Maigrichon.

-- Who the fuck care? YOU! STOP FUCKING AROUND OR I'LL SHOOT! ordonna le gros à cet étrange apparition.

-- You bi badu gaizu. commenca Tuxedo Kamen avec un horrible accent. Mi nottu ouantu you tou maïk baddu tingu. Sutîlingu badu. Mi Takishido Kamen stoppah you!

-- W...what? s'interogea Maigrichon.

-- All right, that's it! grinça le gros, tout en mettant Tuxedo Kamen en joue. Get down or you are dead!

Tuxedo se cotentat de sourire et invitat d'un signe de la main, le gros à tirer. Le Gros ne se fit pas prier et fit feu.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Usagi voyait l'amour de sa vie plier en deux en poussant un cri de douleur. Tuxedo se laissa tomber de son perchoir. Le pire cauchemard d'Usagi se réalisat devant ses yeux. Trop choquée pour pousser un cri d'épouvante, les yeux d'Usagi se dilatèrent, perdirent leur focus, se recontractèrent et le regard froid et calculateur d'Usagi continua de voir Tuxedo Kamen tomber. "Endymion... soupira Usagi, le visage grave." Tuxedo tomba... et atterissa sur ses deux pieds!

Tuxedo Kamen montra aux voleurs sa canne de dandy avec la balle logée dedans. Il souria et leur disa: "Lass tchènsu tou gîvopp. Surrendah ann you bi okay!" Avec des yeux froids et un petit sourire cruel, Usagi regarda son amoureux provoquer les voleurs.

Le Gros, emporté par une rage meurtrière, vida le chargeur de son arme sur Tuxedo Kamen. A chaques balles, Tuxedo les interceptas avec sa canne. Les balles s'y logèrent sans ricocher. Sa main bougeait plus vitte que l'oeuil pouvait suivre!

-- Holy shit... s'époustouffla le Gros. What kind of freak this fucker is?!

Le Maigrichon était trop paralisé par la peur pour répondre ou tirer. Tuxedo Kamen désarma les deux bandits en une demi-seconde en leur lancant à chacuns une rose tranchante sur leur mains. Aussitôt, l'élégant héros fonça et les mis tout deux chaos à coups de canne et de prises de combat. Les criminels assomés, Tuxedo Kamen leur mis pieds et points liés avec deux gros mouchoirs de soie rouge.

"Diss îzz dah fêthu off dôzouh kulossu dahloh!" Sous ces mots incompréhensibles, Tuxedo Kamen sorta en coup de vent de la boutique de souvenir et disparut. Usagi, profitant de la confusion, se précipitat à l'extérieur. Ne voyant son amoureux null part, elle retourna directement à leur chambre d'hôtel, qui n'était pas bien loin de là.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

Tuxedo Kamen, de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel s'apprêta à se retransformer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui le fit sursauter. "Quel romantisme, m'attendre en tuxedo, une rose à la main! déclara une Usagi espiègle." Tuxedo Kamen poussa un soupir de soulagement en rengeant sa rose. "Ouf! Usako, je t'attendais. dit-il." Tuxedo Kamen alla redevenir le simple Mamoru Chiba, lorsequ'Usagi l'en empêcha.

-- Stop chéri! Reste en Tuxedo Kamen. lui ordonna Usagi, tout en s'approchant.

-- Heuh, d'accords? un incertain Mamoru lui répondit. Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu... OUHPF!

En moin de deux, Usagi plaqua Tuxedo Kamen contre le mur et lui déchira la chemise! Elle se mit à couvrir son puissant poitrails de forts baisers passionnés. Mamoru n'était certes pas habitué de voir Usagi prendre le contrôle avec autant de fougue. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mamoru n'avais jamais vu ce regard à la foi dominant et passionné chez sa femme. Elle donna un baiser langoureux qui était une première pour Mamoru. "Hoh, Endymion, comme je t'aimes!" lui dit une Usagi pleinne de désir. "Endymion? Heh heh, si tu veux! Moi aussi je t'aime, ma princesse!" lui répondit un Mamoru diablement exité. Usagi se mit à jenoux, baissa les pantalons de Tuxedo et pris le membre dur de son époux en bouche. Elle se mit à lui faire une incroyable fellation. "Bon sang! pensa Mamoru. C'est la première foi qu'elle me fait un truc pareil! Hnngh! Avoir sû plus tôt que le costume de Tuxedo Kamen l'exitait autant... wow!" Mamoru jouissa dans la bouche d'Usagi et elle avala gouluement sa semence. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Usagi qui mena le bal et ce fut elle qui fit l'amour à Mamoru jusqu'à épuisement.

-------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

"MAMO-CHAN!!!" hurla Usagi en se réveillant. "Hein? que? quoi? où? comment?" répondit un Mamoru confu en se réveillant.

Usagi était étonnée de ne plus se retrouver en danger à la boutique de souvenir au millieu de l'apres-midi. Elle était dans son lit, au côté de son Mamoru en parfaite santée. En plus, il fesait nuit!

-- Mamo-chan? demanda Usagi. Que... qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu affrontais les voleurs en Tuxedo Kamen et... et... tu t'es fais tirer dessu!

Usagi se mit à pleurer.

-- Voyons Usako. J'ai bloqué toutes les balles avec ma canne et jai foutu une vollée à ces deux idiots! Tu m'as vue, non?

-- Je... tu...

-- D'ailleurs, wowowiiii! Je ne t'ais jamais vu aussi exité! Bon sang! les trucs que tu m'a fait! La manière que tu prenais le contrôle, et ces techniques... Où diable à tu appris ça?

--Je... Mais...

Usagi était confuse. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelais d'avoir vue, était l'amour de sa vie tomber sous les balles d'un braqueur. Puis, elle apparaît soudainement ici. Voyant le regards pleinds de passion de Mamoru, Usagi préféra oublier cet insident en se blotissant dans ses bras puissants.

-- Hoh, Mamo-chan, s'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour comme tu sais si bien le faire. lui suplia Usagi.

-- Je reprends les commandes, eh? Ne t'en fais pas, petite obsédée, j'ai encore du jus en masse pour toffer toute la nuit!

Usagi riat au éclats et embrassa son mari avec plaisir.

On ententit encore des soupirs et gémissements venant de cette chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

"Alors Usagi? demanda Makoto. Beau voyage de noces?"

Usagi avait invitée ses deux amies les plus proches, Makoto Kino et Rei Hino, à une petite fête entre-filles chez elle pour son retour de voyage. Elle aurait bien aimée inviter aussi Ami Mizuno et Minako Aino, mais l'une travaillait comme docteure aux États-Unis et l'autre, était en tournée de spectacle dans tout le Japon. Makoto et Rei vivaient toutes deux à peine à quelques minutes de voiture de chez les Chiba donc, elles purent facilement venir toutes les deux.

-- Génial. répondit Usagi. Tout simplement génial. Le soleil brillant, le sable chaud, l'océan tout bleu et tout cet exotisme, c'est à faire rêver.

-- Une chance que vous avez réussi à économiser pendant si longtemps pour ce voyage! dit une Rei envieuse. J'ai beau être une prêtresse shinto accomplie, moi aussi j'aimerais voir du pays... Comme mon grand-père, tient!

-- C'est vrais. dit Usagi. Il fait ce voyage d'entraînement au travers de toute l'Asie depuis longtemps avant qu'on se soit rencontrées.

-- Oui... soupiras Rei. Je m'ennuie sérieusement de lui. C'est un grand homme, que j'admire beaucoup. Le père de ma défunte mère est un incroyable maître. Par contre, les quelques lettres que je reçois de lui chaques années ne suffisent plus... Bah! Peut importes, dit-nous, Usagi, qu'est-ce que tu as le plus aimé de ton voyage à Hawaï?

-- Ben... commença Usagi, gênée. C'est embarassant.

-- Allez, Usagi-chan, dis-le nous! l'empressa une enthousiate Makoto.

-- Ça va peut-être vous paraître stupide. dit une Usagi rougissante. Mais c'est... le sexe!

-- LE SEXE?! s'étonnèrent Makoto et Rei à l'unisson.

-- Ouaih! affirma une Usagi au sourire béat. On le fesait trois ou sept fois par jours... à la chambre d'hôtel, bien sûr, mais aussi sur la plage, dans les toilettes publiques, au spectacle de plein air, dans un autobus bondée, dans l'océan, aussi au... euh... les filles?

Rei et Makoto regardèrent Usagi les yeux équarquillés, la mâchoire tombante, avec une goutte de sueur énorme sur le côté de leur tête.

-- USAGI-CHAN! s'indigna Rei. Rrrhhooooooh, t'as pas honte?

-- Woah, Usagi! s'étonna Makoto. Faut pas se gêner!

-- Heh heh heh! ricanna Usagi. On l'a fait comme des lapins pendant tout notre séjour!

Les filles continuèrent de papotter encore un bon momment. Usagi prit soigneusement le soin de ne pas mentionner l'épisode des voleurs pour ne pas inquiéter ses copines. Mamoru, élégamment habillé, descentit pour se préparer à sortir. Usagi chuchotta alors aux filles: "Vous savez, je suis PLEINEMENT satisfaite avec mon Mamo-chan adoré. Voyez." Elle demanda à Mamoru de venir les regoindres.

-- Mamo-chan, je peux te demander une faveur? demanda Usagi.

-- Quoi donc? répondit Mamoru.

--Tu veux nous faire ton fameux tour? Tu sais le tout dernier talent que mu m'as montré?

-- Oh, Usagi, laisse faire, c'est trop stupide.

-- Non, non, ... s'il-te plaît? Implorait Usagi avec des yeux de chiot battu.

-- Bon ok pour cette fois. céda Mamoru. Mais c'est la seule et dernière fois. Les filles, regardez-moi bien.

Sous les regards intences d'Usagi, Makoto et Rei, Mamoru ouvra la bouche... tira la langue... et se lécha les sourcils! Usagi souriait tandisque Rei et Makoto devinrent plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-- C'est pas tout, les filles, dit allors Mamoru, profitez de votre soirée pendant que je vais inviter le Shintenou au restaurant sportif pour notre soirée de gars. À plus!

Mamoru prit sa veste et sortit.

Usagi demanda à ses amies, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres: "Alors? Je vous l'avais dis, non?!" Makoto et Rei mirent un certaint temps à répondre.

-- Woah... soupira Makoto. Si seulement Motoki pourrais faire de même!

-- Usagi... chuchota Rei. Je suis officiellement jalouse!

Usagi rigolla tres fort. Les filles passèrent la soirée à pappoter, se faire des masques de boues et se peindre les orteils, à faire du karaoke, à faire une bataille d'oreiller... bref, l'atmosphère était si féminin dans l'appartement, que des petits coeurs et des petites fleurs pourraient flotter partout sans que cela parraisse étrange. Makoto, bien que garçon manqué, adore faire la fi-fille. Rei, elle, trouvais que ça fesais du bien de remiser son côté sérieux et de lâcher son fou. Usagi, bien sûr, était en pleind dans son élément! À la place de commander du resto, Makoto sortit du réfrégérateur des bentôs qu'elle avait préparée pour l'occasion. La nourriture qu'ils contenaient et leur présentation était à rendre les plus grands chef japonais jaloux! Rei et surtout Usagi les regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-- Wow, Makoto! s'extasiait Usagi. Comme d'habitude, tu t'es surpassée!

-- Bien sûr! comfirma Rei. Tu restes incroyable dans ce domaine.

-- Merci les filles! s'embarassa Makoto. C'est un talent que je ne gardes que pour vous... ma famille!

Usagi et Rei, émues, avaient les larmes aux yeux et remercièrent Makoto du fond de leur coeur. Apres cet émouvant momment, les grandes amies prirent leurs baguettes, crièrent "ITADAKIMASU!" et commencèrent à se régaller.

-- Comment aimez-vous? demanda Makoto.

-- Trop génial! répondit Rei entre deux bouchées. Miom! J'en oublie mes bonnes manières de table! Hmmmmm...

-- Hahaha! ria Makoto. Et toi Usagi? Heuh... Usagi-chan?

Usagi avait difficilement avallé sa première bouchée et avait toute la misère du monde à mastiquer sa deuxième. Puis soudainement, son teint devint verdâtre. Elle quita prestement la table pour courrir au toillettes. Elle y vômit tout son estomac avec forts effets sonnores et éclaboussures. Makoto avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur le bord de la panique d'avoir raté un bentô si dramatiquement, qu'Usagi serait empoisonnée. Voulant vérifier quelque chose et rassurer sa copine, Rei goûtat au bentô d'Usagi. Elle le trouva meirveilleursement parfait. Rei et Makoto regardèrent la direction générale d'Usagi en se demandant ce qui se passait. Apres s'être rincée la bouche et essuyé, Usagi revint à sa place à la table. L'ôdeur de la nourriture était sufisante pour donner une autre nausée à Usagi. Encore une foi, elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vômir de nouveau. Rei et Makoto, inquiètes, regoignirent leur copines pour vérifier son état.

-- Usagi, ça va? Demanda Makoto.

-- Beuh... se dégoûtat Usagi. Mako-chan, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Ton bentô doit sûrement être tres bon, mais je ne sais pas... BEEUUUuuuuaaaaaarrrrkkkkk! Peuh!

-- Oulah, Usagi. dit Rei. Bois un peut d'eau. Ça devrais t'aider.

-- Merci Rei. dit Usagi entre deux gorgée. Bordel, ça doit être le bol de crème glacée avec des cornichons de ce matin qui passe pas...

Rei et Makoto se regardèrent et firent un grand sourire. À l'unisson, elles regardèrent Usagi et lui dirent: "FÉLICITATION, USAGI-CHAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru et le Shintenou, composé de Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoycite, et Kunzite, étaient au restaurant sportif en train de manger des ailes de poulets, boire de la bière, et regarder le match de baseball sur l'écran géant. Le Shintenou était bien sûr en civil, soit non transformés. Tout comme Mamoru et tous les japonais dans la place, ils étaient bien habillés, et leurs cheveux noirs étaient bien coiffés. Mamoru, qui était le prince de la Terre dans sa vie antérieure, aimais prendre du bon temps comme ça avec sa garde royale. Mamoru avait le pouvoir d'appeller le Shintenou à ses côtés et de les faire venir presque qu'instentannément, peut importes où ils se trouvaient dans le monde. Les membres du Shintenou pouvaient se tranformer et se téléporter aux côtés de leur prince instentanément, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en retourner de la même manière. Mamoru était content de voir que tout le Shintenou était libre pour cette petite fête car, depuis la fin de tous les troubles, les membres du Shintenou sont partis vivre leur vie chaqun de leurs côtés.

Jadeite a toujours été un serviteur dévoué et fidèle, peut importe le maître. Dans sa vie antérieure, il servait le prince de la Terre. Il s'est réincarné ensuite pour servir Beryl. Même quand Beryl avait libérée Jadeite de son contrôle quand tout était perdu pour sa cause et que sa base s'effondrait, Jadeite a resté au côté de Beryl jusqu'à la fin. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il fut ramené à la vie par le Crystal d'Argent lors de la renaissance du monde. Se sentant comme une âme perdue, Jadeite à erré dans les rues, à la recherche de sa destinée. Un jour, il vit une femme se faire enlever par des hommes brutaux. Ne pouvant accepter cela, Jadeite fonça et mis K.O. les agresseurs en moin de deux. Étrangement, la dame n'était pas du tout contente de ce fait. Jadeite, confu, lui demanda si elle allait bien, si elle navait pas eu peur quand ces méchants hommes l'enlevaient. La femme, voiyant la naïvetée de son "héro" en oublia sa colère. Elle lui expliqua rapidement que ces hommes était ses (incompétents) gardes du corps et qu'elle était en train de fuire ses fans et papparazzis en délire. Ses gardes se réveillèrent avec un gros mal de crâne et la dame embarqua dans sa limousine avec eux. Jadeite se sentait idiot et avait honte d'avoir fait mauvaise impression à une si grande et distinguée femme. La limousinne partait, mais s'est soudainement arrêté. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, et la dame sortit la tête pour demander à Jadeite si il voulait bien monter à bord. Le voyant hésiter, elle lui ordonna d'un ton autoritaire à monter à bord. Avec un "Oui madamme!" Jadeite monta la regoindre dans la limousine. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu le majordomme/garde du corps de cette riche designer de mode.

Parce que Motoki a démissionné du Karaoke Crown pour se lancer en affaire avec Makoto pour la patisserie / fleuristerie, Nephrite a pris sa relève. C'était un travail simple et facile, et ça payait le loyer. Par contre, tard le soir, Nephrite profitait de ses pouvoirs pour se transformer et faire la justice dans les rues mal fammées de Tokyo. De nombreux voleurs et traficants de toutes sortes ont été maitrisés et livrés à la police par ce mystérieux héro masqué. Il a été inspiré de faire cela par son maître, en Tuxedo Kamen, et par les bandes dessinnées américanes de super héros qu'il importait à grand prix. Il adorait être un super héro. L'homme banal le jour, le Rageur Masqué la nuit! Les victimes innocentes le remerciaient toujour chaleureusement. De temps-en temps, même un peut plus... comme la foi où il a sauvé deux belles et sexy prostituées de leur violent "pimp". Génial de se faire remercier en nature! Peut importe, Nephrite gardait ses activités de super héro secret, même en face du maître et des autres membres du Shintenou. Inutile de les inquièter pour rien. Pour le momment, Nephrite profiterais de sa soirée avec les copains. Il ferait une petite patrouille à la suite, c'est tout.

Zoycite, tant-qu'à lui, c'est aussi tres bien fait à la vie de simple citoyen... si on appelle un grand pianiste réputé internationnalement un "simple citoyen"! Minako Aino n'a eu qu'à tirer deux ou trois ficelles pour aranger une audition exclusive pour Zoycite le pianiste. Son incroyable talent à fait tout le reste. Il s'est produit dans les plus grandes salles de spectacles du monde, nottament à Tokyo, Sydney, Paris, Londres, Madrid, Mexico, New-Deli, Rome, New-York, Los-Angeles, Vancouvert, Toronto, Montréal et de Sainte-Marthe. Bien sûr, le talent de Zoycite pourait être agrémenté de magie s'il jouerait transformé, mais il jugeait cette triche inutile pour son succes... Avec raison! Bien sûr, touts les journeaux à potins du monde lanceaient d'étranges rumeurs à son égars. Des journeaux japonais ont déjà afirmés qu'il avait une relation homosexuelle avec un mystérieux amoureux, des journeaux français ont aussi afirmés qu'il avait des liens un peut trop étroits avec un de ses frère... des journeaux américains et alemands ont même poussé l'audace à afirmer qu'il était en réalité une femme! Bien sûr, toute cette publicitée gratuite et ces rumeurs ont aussi contribués au succes quasi-instantanné de Zoycite. Il aurait préféré que toutes ces rumeurs ne se centraient pas autant sur sa vie sexuelle. Zoycite n'avait de la passion que pour une seule personne en particulier. Malheureusement, il ne pourrais jamais consommer cet amour, car cette relation était impossible: Endymion, Mamoru, son maître, son amour, était marié et filat le bonheur parfait avec Usagi, la princesse de la lune. Zoycite, ne voulant pas lutter contre le destin, se satisfesait donc de vivre son amour de manière platonique et à distance, sans jamais l'avouer à son maître adoré.

Kunzite, lui, s'est trouvé des affinités avec la petite Luna, elle qui était pour ainsi dire, sans occupations depuis la fin des troubles. Kunzite, s'est finallement avoué qu'il a trouvé amusant tout ses "combats" contre Sailor Luna, à recevoir des coups d'éventails! Sous forme humaine, Luna était enfantin, et sous forme de chat peluche, son intelligence et sa maturité revenaient étrangement. Ayant un talent naturel pour les affaires, Kunzite eu l'idée de fonder une entreprise qui vendrais des produits spécials. Les suggestions de Luna (peut importes sa forme) étaient si bonnes que Kunzite s'est associé avec elle pour concevoir et vendre toutes sortes de produits dérivés de mascottes mignonnes. Luna lui a été d'une grande inspiration. La peluche "Luna" a été un succes monstre, si bien que Kunzite est tres vitte devenu multi-millionnaire. Luna, ne pouvant avoir que la forme d'une enfant sous forme humaine, restait discrète et n'avait aucune vie publique. Kunsite la traitait comme son égal en tant que grande partenaire. Par contre, il préférait la compagnie de Luna peluche pour deux raison. Sous cette forme, elle avait l'attitude d'une femme mature et distinguée. Sous forme humaine, Kunzite trouvait trop étrange d'avoir un enfant immature qui ne pensait qu'a jouer comme partenaire. Aussi, Kunzite ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop vu avec un enfant que personne ne pouvait savoir d'où sa provenance venait, ce qui pourais compromettre sa position. Luna resta donc en quasi-permanence sous forme de chat peluche. Kunzite aimait la compagnie de cette Luna et c'était facile d'expliquer qu'il avait toujours cette peluche avec lui pour des fins de promotions. Kunzite, malgré tout le temps passer à brasser des affaires, passait toujours au moin une heures à garder la forme dans sa salle d'entraînement secrète. Il s'y transformait et entraîna ses pouvoirs et ses techniques de combats avec Sailor Luna. Il aurait pu payer 100 fois le voyage de noce de son maître, mais Mamoru, par principe et fièrté, avait refusé l'argent. Kunsite s'était donc contenté d'offrir à Mamoru et Usagi un mini-van famillial. Devant l'enthousiasme de sa femme, Mamoru n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ce cadeau. (Bien que Mamoru fut soulagé d'avoir une dépence mageure de moin à faire.) Enfin, Kunzite a eu sa revanche contre son maître, en quelque sortes!

Kunzite leva sa choppe de bière importée (une Boréale, bière québécoise) et déclara: "À Mamoru! Puisse la corde qu'il s'est passé autour du cou ne l'étrangle pas!"

-- OY OY!!! clamèrent les autres membres du Shintenou.

-- Franchement, les gars, le mariage n'est pas si pire que ça! s'indigna Mamoru.

-- Maître, voyons, on ne fait que rigoler! s'amusa Zoycite.

-- Ma maîtresse s'est déjà mariée 4 fois. dit Jadeite. Elle trouve que le mariage, avec son expérience, ne fait que gâcher la relation. Si elle le dit, ça doit être vrai.

-- Hey, le téteux! répondit Nephrite. Dis une autre niaizerie comme ça et je te fout une morniffle en arrière de la tête!

-- Ha ha ha! ria Mamoru. Avec vous, cette soirée ne peut être ennuillante!

-- OY OY!!! s'écria le Shintenou.

Ils firent la fête comme ça j'usqu'à la fermeture du restaurant, soit deux heures du matin.

Mamoru rentra tard dans la nuit et il regeoignit sa femme dans leur lit, sans la réveiller. Il s'y endormit aussitôt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi se réveilla tard le matin dans les bras de Mamoru. Il avait une pestinentielle haleine de bière, fait plutôt rare chez lui. "Il a dû fêter tard lui aussi. pensa Usagi, le coeur attendri." Elle se leva sans déranger son mari et elle alla préparer un bon gros déjeuner pour elle et Mamoru. Elle sortit le riz, la soupe miso, des oeufs, du bacon, et de la laitue. Elle n'était pas une cuisinière comme Makoto. En fait, elle était pitoyablement amateure. Les plats qu'elle préparait étaient toujours mal présentés et avait toujours un air de vieux restes brûlés plus ou moin comestibles. La chose incroyable, pourtant, c'est que les plats qu'elle fesait étaient toujours superbement délicieux! Elle toucha son ventre, revassant, et elle prépara le déjeuner. Elle se demandait comment elle alla annoncer la nouvelle à son époux. Quelle sera sa réaction? Elle se sentait prête à avoir un enfant. Elle allait devoir prendre congé de son travail d'avocate pour des causes civiles et politiques.

Seulement une junior, elle avait déjà remportée plusieurs victoires totales pour tres peut de défaites. Elle se remémora avec fièrtée sa dernière cause gagnée. Une compagnie pharmaceutique avait mis sur le marché un anti-depresseur dont les tests avaient été faits à la hâte. Un des effets secondaires était de rendre les utilisateurs cardiaques. Apres plusieurs crises de coeurs et deux déces, on découvrit la cause et le médicament fut retiré du marché. Bien sûr, plusieurs pays avaient entammés des recours collectifs. Usagi eut l'honneur de représenter le Japon. Bien sûr, cette victoire fut facile étant donné les preuves accablantes et le nombres impressionnant de plaignants à l'échelle mondiale. La compagnie à évidamment fait faillite et tout ses avoirs qui n'étaient pas dans des abris fiscaux ont été distribués parmis les victimes (bien sûr, moin la commission des avocats).

Cette carrière n'était bien sûr qu'une étape pour la carrière d'Usagi. Elle revait de se lancer en politique dans quelques années et pourquoi pas, devenir première ministre! Elle se jura de se lancer en politique seulement que lorsequ'elle serais une grande avocate réputée ayant un grande expérience. Elle estima qu'elle serait peut être rendu dans la quarantaine d'ici là.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand une paire de bras puissant se croisèrent autour de sa taille et que des lèvres chaudes touchèrent l'arrière de son oreille.

-- Bon matin, chérie. murmura Mamoru. Hmmm... Ça l'air dégeu mais ça sent diablement bon.

-- Mamo-chan... sourit Usagi.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Mamoru avait pris grand soint de se brosser les dents et de se rincer avec un puissant rince-bouche. Il avait eu honte d'avoir été trop crevé par la fête pour le faire la veille. Nos amoureux s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément.

-- Mamo-chan, demanda Usagi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-- Quoi donc, mon amour?

-- He bien...

Usagi s'arrêta et pensa. Ses amies lui avaient dit qu'elle était enceinte. Par contre, elle n'était pas certainne de ce fait. Elle décida d'attendre d'être sûre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à son âme-soeur.

-- Je crois que tu es l'homme le plus meirveilleux du monde! se ratrappa une Usagi coquinne.

-- Usako... s'attendrit Mamoru.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quand Usagi sentit une ôdeur de brûlé. "MERDE! MON BACON!" s'écria Usagi en mettant un couvercle sur la poele pour étouffer les flammes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi laissa faire d'étudier ses dossiers cette journée là pour aller acheter un test de grossesse à la pharmatie. Chez elle, anxieuse, elle proceda au test en suivant les instructions à la lettre. Elle attendit nerveusement les quelques minutes nessesaire pour que son urine sur le bâton de test fasse réagir les produits chimiques, qui réagissaient selont les hormones contenues dans l'urine. L'attente terminée, Usagi regarda le bout du bâton...

Bleu.

Le bout du bâton était bleu.

Positif.

Enseinte.

Usagi était enseinte!

Usagi trembla, et serra le bâton de test contre son coeur. Elle attendait un enfant de son Mamoru adoré! Elle fit un grand sourire, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et elle sauta de joie en criant "YAHOU!"

Tout ce qui restait à faire était d'attendre avec impascience que Mamoru rentre à la maison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru était un inspecteur de police dont le talent naturel lui a fait grimpé les echelons plutôt rapidement. Il n'a porté l'uniforme que pendant un an à la sortie de l'université. Il a donné des contraventions, fait la circulation, a fait de la patrouille... quand il a intervenu dans plusieurs cas et qu'il découvrais des indices plus rapidement que ses supérieurs pour résoudre des crimes crapuleux, les promotions se sont succédés à un rhytme effrenés. Il était déjà inspecteur de police, lieutenant. Le nombres de crimes qu'il a résolus et les vies sauvées étaient considérable. Encore aujourd'hui, il a démasqué une jeune femme qui avait provoqué une crise cardiaque chez le vieux millionnaire qu'elle avait épousé. Sans compter que ce mystérieux "Rageur Masqué" lui causait quelques soucis, malgré l'aide indirect qu'il apportait. Bien sûr, ses horraires et ceux de sa femme étaient irréguliers et rarement syncrhonisés, mais leur amour était trop grand, trop profond, trop éterenel pour que cela nuise vraiement.

Il rentra tard ce soir, comme souvent, et il fut heureux d'être acceuilli par sa radieuse femme.

-- Mamo-chan! s'écria Usagi en sautant dans les bras de son époux.

-- Usako. souriat Mamoru. Tu es pétante d'énergie ce soir!

-- Heh heh! Dis Mamo-chan...

Usagi regarda intencément Mamoru dans les yeux. Mamoru n'y voyait aucune exitation sexuelle. Il y voyait plutôt de la passion, de l'anticipation, le l'exitation, de la détermination... et plus creux encore, il y voiyait une grande destinée qui s'était enclenchée. Ne pouvant résister ce regard, il embrassant passionnément son amour.

-- Mamo-chan, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. dit Usagi, mettant fin au baiser.

-- Usako?

Elle ne dit aucuns mots. Elle prit la main de Mamoru, et l'appliqua doucement sur son ventre. Elle regarda son mari intencément dans les yeux, fesant un grand sourire. Mamoru se sentait tomber de 100 étages et décoller en fusée en même temps. Il regarda Usagi avec passion et fit un visage mi-interrogateur, mi-extité. Usagi fit "oui" de la tête. Ne pouvant se contenir, Mamoru cria de joie, leva Usagi par les épaules, tourbillonna, la fit atterrir dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers.

Le couple pleurait et riat de bonheur.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_À suivre..._


	2. Livre 1::: Ch2: Makoto et Motoki

Livre 1: La vie apres -- Chapitre 2: Makoto et Motoki

17 janvier 2006

**Par KANRABAT**

Makoto Kino vivait avec son petit ami, Motoki Fuhurata, dans un bel appartement au dessus de leur pâtisserie / fleuristerie. Makoto et Motoki y ont investi toutes leurs économies, et ont travaillés d'arrache-pieds pour monter cet entreprise. Motoki s'était découvert un talent inoui de pâtissier et il travaillait fort à créer gâteaux et gâteries de toutes sortes. Makoto, elle, était experte des fleurs. Elle organisait des arrangements floraux pour toutes occasions et était capable de suggérer les meilleures fleurs pour les meilleures circonstances. La boutique avait aussi une mini-salle à manger où les client pouvaient y déguster un délicieux petit gâteau tout en admirant les fleurs. Ce concept, Makoto en rêvait depuis des années. En parlant de ce projet à sa meilleure copine, Usagi Tsukino, Kunzite avait entendu cette conversation quand il avait visité Mamoru. Il trouva le concept si génial, qui leur avait donné un généreux prêt sans intérêts et leur offrait même des conseils d'affaires. Grâce à ce coup de chance, Makoto pût réaliser son rêve. Motoki fût facile à convaincre de s'y lancer aussi: il suivrait Makoto, peut importes où elle irait. Ils avaient à présent 3 employés: une serveuse, un fleuriste, et un aide-cuisinier. Makoto aurait pu elle aussi faire des gâteaux, mais elle préférait faire les fleurs. D'ailleur, elle refusait catégoriquement de faire la cuisine pour des étrangers. Elle considérait que donner la nourriture qu'elle préparait à quelqu'un, équivalait à embrasser cette personne. C'est pour cela que seul son amour et ses amis avaient le droit de manger l'unique et extraordinaire cuisine de Makoto. Malgré tout, leur petit commerce fesait des affaires d'or. Surtout avec les mariages et les jours fériés.

Malgré tout le temps consacré à leur commerce, Makoto et Motoki gardèrent la forme dans la petite salle d'entraînement que Makoto avait aménagée au sous-sol de leur résidence. Tous les matins, pendant au moin une heure, Makoto y fesait des exercices de cardio et de musculation. Motoki fesait les mêmes excercises qu'elle, car elle l'avais convaincu (avec plus ou moin de tordage de bras) qu'il devait éviter la pousse d'un gros ventre avec toutes les pâtisseries qu'il "goûtait pour voir s'ils sont réussi". Makoto était fière de son coup car son petit-ami était devenu une belle pièce d'homme qui fesait détourner bien des regards! Motoki était un homme rose, mais Makoto fesait sortir l'homme en lui. Cette journée là, elle voulut lui faire plaisir.

-- Woah! s'exclama Motoki. C'est un nouveau tank-top?

Motoki regarda fixement le nouveau vêtement blanc de Makoto qui lui moulait parfaitement sa généreuse poitrine.

-- Ouaih, répondit Makoto. Je voulais faire changement de mon vieux t-shirt. J'avais le goût d'un tank-top moulant et de cuissards pour aujourd'hui. Ça te plaît?

-- Si ça me plaît?! Wow! Tu es trop sexy là dedans!

-- Heheh!

Ils firent leurs exercices comme à l'habitude, mais Motoki avait de la difficulté à se consentrer pour faire les siens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer sa belle Makoto. Plus elle fesait ses exersices, plus elle transpirait. Plus elle transpirait, plus son tank-top blanc devenait transparent. Il avait les yeux fixes sur cette parfaite poitrine, montrant des mamelons gonflés prêts à percer le tissu... Ne pouvant plus résister, Motoki cessa ses exersices, s'approcha de son amour, et lui pris les seins, les pétrissant légèrements.

-- Eeeek! s'excama Makoto. Motoki, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-- Gnark! gnark! gnark! ricanait comme un vilain cliché, un Motoki exité. Tu crois que je vais rester indifférent face à une telle provocation?

Il releva alors le tank-top de Makoto. Les seins, libérés du vêtement, bondissèrent. Motoki se mit allors à les masser, à les embrasser, et à sucer ses durs mamelons. Makoto gémissait de plaisir.

-- Hmmm... gémissa Makoto. Je savais que ce tank-top t'exiterais!

-- Smak! Oui. répondit Motoki entre deux lichettes. Cet américain avait raison quand il a dit que tu avais beaucoup de "talent"!

-- Motoki, ricanna Makoto. Espèce d'idiot!

Ils s'embrassèrent allors avec passion tout en s'entre-déshabillant.

Plus tard, Makoto et Motoki durent s'excuser bien bas devant leurs employés pour avoir ouvert la boutique en retard!

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir, quand Makoto préparait le souper, le téléphonne sonna. Elle répondit et accotta le combiné sur son épaule. C'était Usagi.

-- Hé, Usagi! salua Makoto. Quoi de neuf?

-- Tu sais, apres six mois de grossesse, laisses-moi te dire que ça change une femme! Mon ventre grossi à vue d'oeuil et Mamo-chan adore jouer avec mes lolos qui sont rendu ÉNORMES! J'ai dû changer de pointure de soutiens-gorge au moin deux fois. Je crois même que je t'ai enfin battu côté tour de poitrinne!

-- Haha! Fallait bien que tu tombes enceite pour réaliser cet exploit! Au fait tu vas nourrir ton bébé au sein ou à la bouteille?

-- Quelle question! Au sein, bein sûr. Ils grossissent pour une raison, mes pauvres nénés. En plus, je ne peux passer à côté de ce lien étroit et privilégié qu'une mère a avec son enfant en le nourrissant au sein.

-- Ouaih... Hah, ça me rends rêveuse...

-- Il y a juste une chôse que je crains, c'est que mes seins en deviennent tout flasques et qui me tombent sur les genoux apres ça... snif...

-- Bah! Chère Usagi, ya pas à t'inquiéter.

-- Comment ça?

-- Ta mère t'as bel et bien nourrie au sein, non?

-- Oui, elle l'a fait.

-- Et pour son âge, elle est un véritable cannon, pas vrai?

-- C'est vrai! Bon sang, si elle voudrait, elle pourrait poser pour un catalogue de lingerie sans aucune gêne! Merci Mako-chan de m'avoir fait remarquer ça!

-- Avec toute cette bonne génétique en toi, t'as pas à t'en faire!

Elles papotèrent comme ça pendant un bon momment. Makoto acheva de faire le repas et dit au revoir à sa meilleure copine au téléphone, puis elle racrocha. Étant donné que c'était la soirée télé, elle à préparé deux plats simple (mais toujours grandiose, c'est Makoto apres-tout!) et les amenas dans le salon. Motoki l'y attendais. C'était un spécial patinage artistique. Motoki s'émerveillait devant les figures que les artistes exécutaient, tandisque Makoto avait hâte que ce programme finnisse pour voir le film classique "Les 7 Samourails" diffusé apres.

_"Nous interrompons ce programme pour diffuser ce bulletin spécial d'informations"_

-- Hé merde! se plaigna Motoki. Juste quand ils allaient exécuter leur double-quatruple axel...

_"Akira Matsushida, plus connu sur le nom de AKUMA s'est évadé de prison la nuit dernière. C'est un criminel extrèmement dangereux..."_

Une photo s'afficha en gros plan à l'écran, ce qui fit bondir Makoto de son siège, fesant revoller le plateau de nourriture.

-- Makoto? s'inquiéta Motoki.

Makoto ne répondit pas. Elle serra les dents et les poingts à se faire mal, tout en fixant la photo avec un regards emplis d'une haine démesurée. D'un coup, tous ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence refirent surface. Dont bien des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférée oublier...

-- Chérie, ça va pas? demanda Motoki, inquiet.

Makoto vit le dégât qu'elle avait causée. Elle jura et partit chercher un chiffon pour nettoyer. À la cuisine, elle mouilla le chiffon et elle lancea un juron à faire rougir un marin en frappant le comptoir de son poingt. Des larmes de frustration coulèrent de ses yeux. Doucement, elle sentit Motoki la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se réfugiat dans l'étreinte de son homme en murmurant plurieurs fois "Pourquoi?"

-- Makoto. demanda Motoki. Akuma, cet ex-chef yakuza, il a dû te faire quelque chose de terrible pour que son évasion te trouble autant...

Makoto resta silencieuse.

-- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta jeune adolescence. insista Motoki. ne me dis pas que tu as déjà été une victime des yakuzas et que cet Akuma en était le principal responsable?! Makoto. Je t'aimes et je vais te supporter, peut importes ton passé.

Il la serra alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette chaleur et cet dévotion calmèrent Makoto. Elle considéra que l'homme de sa vie méritait bien de TOUT connaître sur elle, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises. Elle prit une déscision.

-- D'accords Motoki. dit alors Makoto. Je te dois bien ça... C'est... c'est une longue histoire. Même mes plus proches amies ne l'ont jamais entendu.

Les larmes au yeux, Makoto se confia tout son passé à une autre personne pour la première fois.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

À dix ans, je monta à bord d'un avion avec mes parents pour faire un voyage aux Indes. Le vol fut d'une tres courte durée. L'avion eu une difficultée technique au momment du décollage et s'est écrasé en mer. Plus de la moitié des gens à bord de l'appareil ont péri ou ont été gravement blessés. Je m'en suis sortie indemme mais mes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance.

En perdant mes parents à dix ans, je fut non seulement traumatisée face aux avions pour le reste de mes jours, mais je perdis mon enfance à jamais ce jour là. Même si mon père venait d'une bonne famille riche, il fut renié de celle-ci quand il tomba amoureux et épousa ma mère, qui n'était qu'une orpheline, se prostituant pour survivre. À cause de ça, la famille Kino ne me reconnaissait pas, enfant qui avait un énorme besoin d'aîde et de support. L'état dû donc me placer en institution. N'ayant que des dettes en héritage, mon avenir semblait sans espoirs.

Ma vie dans le pensionnat n'était pas si mal. J'étais nourrie, logée, et je recevais une éducation. Par contre, j'avais besoin d'amour famillial, ce que je n'avais pas. En plus, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'apprendre à me battre pour faire ma place. Tres vite, j'ai obtenue le respect. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais me faire d'amies car j'avais la réputation d'une dure-à-cuire. J'aurais tant aimée jouer à la poupée ou jouer à la princesse avec les autres filles... Au moin, j'étais populaire aupres des garçons, et j'étais toujours choisie en premier pour faire partie de leurs équipes de sport.

À douze ans, j'étais déjà pas mal grande pour mon âge. Ma puberté et mes hormonnes bouillonants m'ont ammenée un jour à jouer à "touche-pipi" avec un garçon. Que de maladresses mignonnes s'en est suivit! Bien sûr, on s'est fait prendre par un surveillant, ce qu'il nous a valu à tous les deux une semaine de punition et de longs discours sur la prévention des grosesses indésirées et des maladies transmissibles sexuellements. Malgré tout, j'étais prête à y vire jusqu'à ce que j'aurais été adulte.

Puis un jour, le gouvernement annoncea des coupures budgétaires massives dans les services. Les pensionnats ne furent pas épargnés et ils ont dû forcer des adoptions. C'est comme ça qu'à treize ans, je quitta le pensionnat pour aller vivre dans une famille d'acceuil.

La famille en question, je ne me rapelles plus leur nom. Elle était composé de la mère, du père, et de deux enfants de 2 ou 3 ans. Dès la première semaine, j'ai sut que je serais qu'une pauvre Cendrillon, condamnée à tout faire dans la maison, y compris à m'occuper des enfants, pendant que les parents travaillaient. Je n'allais pas à l'école! Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon éducation pour autant. J'utilisais le peut de sous qu'on me donnait pour acheter des livres scolaire, que j'étudiais à la maison. C'est en fesant les repas trois fois par jours, sept jours sur sept, que je me suis découvert un talent pour la cuisine. Je fût surprise de trouver que quand je cuisinnais, je me divertissais et, l'espace de ces instants, j'oubliais mon malheur.

Apres seulement 11 semaines de cette vie, une nuit, je sentis une présence se faufiler dans mon lit. Pendant une seconde, je crut que c'était un des deux enfants qui me rejoignait, comme c'était souvent arrivé. Deux larges mains, une plaquée sur ma bouche et l'autre qui parcourait tout mon corps me fit comprendre avec horreur que ce n'était pas le cas. Le père de famille était complètement sur moi et me retennait fermement sur le lit. Son haleine n'avait aucune ôdeur d'alcool. Je me rendit compte qu'il savait clairement ce qu'il fesait. J'ai voulus crier mais une forte claque au visage m'en empêcha. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais une détermination hors du commun m'emparra. Je ravallas mes larmes en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien faire. Je sentis avec un dégoût inouit la lange et les mains de mon agresseur partout sur mon corps. Je dit soudainnement d'une voix douce au pervert que ce n'était pas juste que j'étais la seule à avoir du plaisir. L'homme, étonné, enleva ses mains de mon petit sein et de mon entre-jambe à peine pubère et il m'a regardé avec anticipation. Je lui baissa alors son pentalon. Ensuite, je pris son pénis dans une main et ses testicules dans l'autre. J'aprocha doucement la bouche... Le violeur s'exitait... La bouche à peine à quelque millimètres du pénis du père de famille, je... tordas viollament les testiculles du salaud, au point où je faillis les arracher! L'homme n'eut d'autres choix que de crier et de s'écrouler par terre. Je pris rapidement l'objet le plus proche, mon vase à fleurs préféré, et j'assomma brutallement le pervert avec.

Je m'attendais que la mère allait se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais cette saloppe resait couchée. Je savais qu'elle était réveillée, mais je constata avec abjecte répultion que la femme avait choisie d'ignorer l'incident! C'en était trop. Je m'habilla, fis une valise rapide, et donna deux ou trois coups de pieds dans le ventre du violeur pour la forme. Avant de quiter la maison, j'ai rammassée une bonne somme d'argent que je savais caché dans un pot derrière un meuble du salon. Je tournais ensuite le dos pour toujours à cette famille pitoyable qui voulait m'exploiter jusqu'à ma plus profonde intimitée.

Rendu dans les rues de Tokyo, je fis de son mieux pour survivre. Je rencontrais différents clochards et vagabons qui me montrèrent où étaient les meilleures soupes populaires et où étaient les endroits les plus chauds pour dormir. Un jour j'eu la chance de rencontrer Grand-Père, un viel homme qui vivait dans la rue depuis plus de quarante ans. Le viel homme me prit, la jeune adolescente, sous son aile. Il m'a protégé du piège de la drogue et de la prostitution en me donnant tout l'amour et le support qu'un père pourrait donner à sa fille. Moi, bien que sans abris, j'aimais cet octogénaire de tout mon coeur et j'étais contente d'avoir trouvé un nouveau père. Avec lui, on mendiait dans les rues et je fesais des petits boulots de bras payés comptant pour nous nourrir et nous payer notre bain public et notre lessive hebdomadaire. Le vieux m'enseignait pleind de choses sur la vie et m'aidait, sa "fille", à continuer mon éducation avec les vieux livres scolaires qu'on se fesait donner. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu ces petits bonheurs simples avec Grand-Père dans les rues de Tokyo.

Bien sûr, il y eut quelques incidents où je devais protéger Grand-Père et moi-même contre des voyous en me battant furieusement. Grand-Père m'avais enseigné tous ses secrets de combats de rue. Les techniques que Grand-Père m'avait appris étaient un mélange bâtard de boxe, judo, kickboxing, et de karaté. Cela fesait un style unique et imprévisible, ce qui fait que je perdais tres rarement mes combats.

Un jour, Grand-Père tomba malade. Je veillais Grand-Père jours et nuits à l'hopital général. Au bout d'une semaine, Grand-Père m'a sourit et m'a prit la main en me remerciant d'avoir si bien complété sa vie. Sous mes larmes, il s'éteignit paisiblement. Le lendemain, un homme à l'allure officiel accompagné de deux hommes en uniforme vinrent à ma rencontre. Les voyant arriver, j'ai pris panique et je m'enfuya de l'hopital, ignorant les appels à m'arrêter.

Vraiement seule depuis longtemps, je me suis effondrée dans une ruelle et j'ai pleurée. La dernière fois que j'avai pleuré autant, c'était à la mort de mes parents. En pleurs et en deuil, je ne vit pas un groupe de jeunes mal intentionné s'approcher de moi. L'un d'eux me proposa de me consoler en me donnant "beaucoup d'amour". Voyant son visage moqueur et les ricanements des autres, je savais qu'ils ne préparaient rien de bon. J'ai voulu les ignorer et partir lorseque le jeune qui m'avait adressé la parole me retint par le bras. J'était vraiement pas d'humeur. Je lui lancea un fort coup de poingt au visage, ce qui l'envoya au tapis. Voyant cela, les autres me sautèrent dessus. Enragée, je me battais en furie, mes techniques étant affaiblis par ma peine et ma rage. Bien que j'assomma plusieurs de mes agresseurs, mon habileté diminuée et le grand nombre d'adversaires eu tôt fait d'avoir raison de moi. J'avais le visage démoli et le souffle coupé quand le gang m'a maîtrisé par terre. L'un des garçon se mit à me déchirer ma chemise et un autre me releva la juppe. À moitié assomée et complètement morte de fatigue et de tristeste, je m'étais soumise à mon destin. Mes larmes brûlèrent mes yeux aux beurre-noirs...

Soudainement, j'entendis une jeune voix autoritaire demander ce qu'il se passait. Aussitôt, je fus lâchée. J'avais de la peine à bouger et à voir au travers de mes yeux enflés. j'entendis quelqu'un en colère gueuller à propos de lâches qui se mettent à quinze pour battre une fille. Je l'entendis aussi donner plusieurs coups qui semblaient tres douloureux à son entourage quand il disait qu'il ne tollérerait le viol en aucuns cas et que le prochain qui sera surpris à faire un truc pareil à l'avenir, serais exécuté sur le champ.

Une main et des bras puissants m'aidairent, une Makoto toute meurtrie, à me relever. Je fis un effort surhumain en ouvrant le plus possible mes yeux enflés pour voir le visage de mon héro. Son visage était à la foi doux et sévère, charmant et rebelle... Il était superbement proportionné aux musles légers et bien définis, et surtout, il me dépassait d'une tête pour sa grandeur. Ce gars sortait tout droit d'un soujô yaoi manga! Un vrai bishonen! Si j'aurais pas eu le visage ensanglanté, mon sauveur aurait remarqué que j'avais rougie jusqu'au orreilles!

Le jeune homme m'amena allors chez lui pour soigner mes blessures. "Chez lui" était en réalité un vieux matela pourri et toutes sortes de trucs hétéroclytes entassés dans un appartement d'un immeuble abandonné. Tout en me soignant, le jeune héros se présenta. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était connu que sous le non de "Le Rat". Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir un surnom de rue. Je lui dit donc mon véritable nom. Avec un doux sourire, Le Rat m'a dit que j'avais un tres joli nom. Je tombas aussitôt amoureuse de cet etrange jeune homme. Il était beau, fort et gentil. J'étais au paradi! Même si j'étais en deuil de Grand-Père, j'étais soulagée d'avoir eu la chance de trouver aussi rapidement quelqu'un d'autre sur qui je pouvais compter.

J'ai restée une semaine avec Le Rat, le temps de me remettre de la vollée que j'avais reçu. Le Rat me dit allors que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le désirais. Pour toute réponce, je serra le jeune homme dans mes bras et je lui donna un passionné baiser. Le Rat, d'abord surprit par ce geste si intime, m'embrassa à son tour. Il tomba allors lui-même amoureux de moi, cette jeune amazone. La passion débordante et les hormones explosif des deux adolescents ont tôt fait de vaincre toute raison. J'ai fais l'amour pour la première fois avec ce mystérieux ado. Le Rat fit tres attention pour que ma première expérience soit agréablement inoubliable. Il utilisa également subtilement un condom pour ne pas courrir apres la catastrophe. L'expérience du Rat a permi de me donner un plaisir total et phénoménal.

Je fus cependant inquiète d'apprendre que Le Rat fesait parti d'un gang de rue. Il en était le chef incontesté. Ce n'était qu'un petit gang indépendant qui se spécialisait dans les cambriolages de commerces, de vols à la tire, de vols de vélos et de recel. Bien que je n'étais pas tres chaude à l'idée de voler pour survivre, j'étais prête à suivre Le Rat partout tant que je l'aimais. J'avais donc appri à crocheter des serrures, à faire du pick-pocket, et à faire du vol à l'étalage sans me faire prendre. J'étais si performante, que les autres membre du gangs eurent tôt fait de me respecter... aussi, le fait que j'étais la petite amie du chef comptait pour quelque chose.

Un jour, des membre du gang se plaignirent qu'il n'était que des crève-la-faims face aux autres gangs. Le Rat semblait d'accord et voulu "augmenter sa part d'affaire." Refusant de toucher à la drogue et à la prostitution, Le Rat et son gang se sont mit à commetre des vols de voitures, et des cambriolages de bijoux. Bientôt, Le Rat et moi pouviont nous payer un véritable appartement, et même, commencer à avoir des objets de luxe. Malheureusement, ce succes soudain a atiré l'attention de la mafia locale.

Un gang yakuza local à exigé de rencontrer Le Rat et son groupe. Lors de la rencontre, j'ai accompagné Le Rat car je refusais carrément de le laisser aller seul. Le chef yakuza, un certain "Akuma", était un homme sinistre, qui dégageait un air de surconfiance et d'arrogance. Il fit clairement comprendre au Rat que s'il ne se mettais pas lui et son gang sous ses ordres, que cela risquait de tres mal aller pour lui et le jeune gang de rue. Un des amis du Rat s'est allors avancé pour protester. Akuma lui répondit avec une balle dans le coeur. Voyant cela, je m'écroulas d'effroit. Enragé et choqué, mais guardant la tête froide, Le Rat n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre à Akuma et son gang mafieux. Le Rat ne voulais voir personne d'autres mourir, surtout pas sa bien-aimée.

Le Rat, son gang, et moi, durent voler encore plus qu'avant pour beaucoup moin de profit. Akuma prenait sa "petite" part. Certains des jeunes se firent arrêter et d'autres avaient carrément fuit la ville. Malgré tout, Akuma voulait toujour plus d'argent, menaçant même de me prostituer... C'en était trop pour Le Rat. Sans en parler à qui que se soit, il alla voir la police pour aissayer de mettre fin au reigne de terreur d'Akuma.

Le Rat a par la suite tout mis en oeuvre pour rompre avec moi, pour que je puisse partir et être en sécurité. Cependant, je ne voulais pas partir. je l'aimais trop pour le quitter et je ne le croyait pas du tout quand il fesait le "méchant" envers moi. Le Rat poussa même l'audace à faire une mise en scène en se mettant nu au lit avec une autre fille juste avant que je rentrerais. La seule réaction que j'ai eue en voyant cette scene était de lui dire "Bien aissayé!" de m'approcher, et de l'embrasser. Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais touchée par cette preuve d'amour peut orthodoxe, et que s'il le fallait, j'allais mourir pour lui. Le Rat abandonna donc cette idée et m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

Pendant trois mois, Le Rat accumulait des preuves contre Akuma. Les transactions de drogues, le résau de prostitution juvénile, les vols et recels, tout était enregistré et envoiyé à l'équipe d'enquête spéciale de la police. Le Rat ne pouvait m'empêcher de "travailler" par contre.

Un jour, Akuma fit une grosse transaction et il avait besoin de tout le monde pour la faire. C'était une transaction d'héroïne valant plusieurs millions. Akuma soupsonnait Le Rat depuis quelque temps déjà. C'est pourquoi il exigea que je sois présente, juste au cas. Le Rat ne put s'empêcher d'être tres nerveux. Au millieu de la transaction, Akuma découvrit le micro que Le Rat portait. Ses hommes le maîtrisèrent rapidement et le plaquèrent au sol. Boulversée, je pleurais et je me mis à genoux pour suplier Akuma d'épargner mon amour. Akuma me dit alors que je devais le sucer si je voulais sauver le traître. Sous les cris de rage du Rat, en larmes, je m'approcha du chef mafieux. Je me mit à genoux devant lui... Et c'est alors que tout éclatta.

Des policiers ont surgit de toutes parts, ordonnant à tout le monde de jeter leur armes et de se mettre ventre à terre, les mains sur la tête. Des coups de feu fusèrent de toutes parts et j'ai sentie une masse me plaquer sur le sol. Quand tout ce calma, j'ai vu que c'était Le Rat qui m'avais protégé. Les policiers firent des arrestations massives partout aux allentours. J'ai demandé au Rat, qui était toujours sur moi, si tout allait bien. Ne l'entendant pas répondre, je me suis mise à paniquer et à lui demander de façon de plus en plus désespèrée de me répondre. Un policier me dégagea et j'aie vue avec horreur le dos du Rat cribblé de balles. Je fondis en larmes et cria mon désespoir. Au travers de mes larmes, j'ai vue Akuma, sain et sauf, se faire embarquer par la police. J'hurla de rage et j'ai foncée sur le yakuza, déterminée à le hacher à main nue. Je n'ai pu faire une grande distance car trois ou quatres policiers m'ont plaqués au sol, sous le regards moqueur d'Akuma.

Plus tard, calmée mais toujours éplorée, la police m'a fait faire un marché avec elle. On effacerait mon dossier criminel contre mon témoignage contre Akuma et son organisation. Étant la seule façon de me venger contre ce monstre, j'accepta sans aucunes difficulté. Le temps du proces, je fus nourrie, logée et protégée par le gouvernement. Le jour où le verdict final condamnant Akuma et ses hommes à la prison à vie, j'ai su que je retournerais à la rue. En sortant du palais de justice, j'ai reconnue l'homme à l'allure officiel qui m'attendait à la sortie du palais de justice. Déprimée et n'ayant plus le goût à la vie, je ne sentais plus la force de fuir les autorités. Si le gouvernement était revenu sur sa parolle et que je devais faire de la prison de toute façon, ce serait moin pire que de me mettre à sucer des queues pour survivre. J'aprochais l'homme, baissais la tête et je lui tendais les poignets.

J'ai été surprise de voir que l'homme m'a plutôt serré la main et qu'il se présenta comme l'exécuteur testamentaire de Goro Masamune. Voyant mon visage confu, l'homme m'entraina dans un petit resto de ramen pour discuter. L'exécuteur testamentaire était soulagé de m'avoir enfin retrouvé apres pres d'un an de recherches. J'appris avec stupéfaction que Goro Masamune était Grand-Père! Je lui demandas comment un vieux clochard pouvait avoir un exécuteur testamentaire. L'officiel me répondit que Goro avait vécu une horrible tragédie à l'âge de quarante ans, lorseque sa femme et sa fillette se sont fait fauchés mortellement par un chauffard ivre. Cela l'avait complètement détruit. Peut de temps apres, il vendit sa maison, son auto, ainsi que toutes ses possessions. Il prit l'argent et l'investit dans plusieurs banques et fiducies, ainsi que quelques actions. Cela étant fait, il décida de vivre dans la rue pour faire son deuil. Il se serais promis de revenir à la vie "civilisée" seulement quand sa peine aura complètement disparue et que sa famille défunte serait oubliée. Cela ne s'était évidamment jamais produit.

Je me suis alors rappellée toutes ces "commissions" qu'a fait Grand-Père, seul, environ un mois avant sa mort. Non seulement il avait fait de moi l'unique héritière de plusieurs millions de yens, mais il avait aussi mandaté l'exécuteur testamentaire de gérer la fortune pour que je ne manque de rien sans tout dépencer de façon irresponsable. En plus, il avait tiré des ficelles pour que je me fasse accepter dans une bonne école publique. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver un appartement convenable et prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie. J'ai pleurée de joie et de soulagement en remerciant Grand-Père et ce responsable exécuteur testamentaire.

À l'âge de seize ans et quelques mois, j'ai eue de la difficultée à me trouver un appartement car je n'étais qu'une adolescente seule. Au même momment que Sailor V luttait contre le crime, je me suis écoeurée. Au 6ieme proprio qui m'a refusée, je lui ai donnée des claques au visage avec une grosse liasse se billets de 10000 yens. Je fus aussitôt acceptée pour quelques mystérieuses raisons.

Je croyait pouvoir mener une vie normale et paisible enfin.

Lorsequ'un jour, en allant à l'école, j'ai vue une fille portant les cheveux en lulu et odangos se faire agresser par des voyous... tu connais la suite!

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Makoto termina son récit, elle eue un petit sourire mi-amusée, mi-soulagé de voir Motoki si ému, qu'il avait les larmes au yeux.

-- Makoto chérie, dit Motoki. Ton passé est une incroyable tragédie! C'est incroyable que tu t'en soit sortie...

-- Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir été protégée et aimée par deux hommes incroyables, Grand-Père et Le Rat. répondit Makoto, nostalgique.

-- Je... je ne saurais jamais à leur hauteur...

Makoto prit alors son amoureux dans ses bras et le serra tres fort.

-- Tu as tort. dit Makoto. Tu es leur digne successeur car tu m'a donné un support incroyable lors du conflit contre le Dark-Kingdom. Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée même quand tu a sû que j'étais Sailor Jupiter et même maintenant, sachant que j'ai déjà été une clocharde et que j'ai déjà fais partie d'une organisation criminelle, tu reste à me soutenir et me supporter. Merci, Motoki. sans toi, je serais encore perdue!

-- Ha ha ha! ria Motoki. C'est moi qui voulais te consoller, et finalement, c'est toi qui ME consolle!

-- He heh! Comme j'ai dit, on se complète!

Les amoureux rièrent et s'embrassèrent. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et s'endormirent ensembles dans le salon.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Elle était si bien dans les bras de Motoki, qu'elle pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours. Ses yeux tournèrent vers l'horloge...

-- GAAAHH! 10:30h! s'écria Makoto. Vitte chérie, debout au plus vitte, on est encore en retard pour ouvrir la boutique!

-- Hmmmm. murmura Motoki. Eh merde, on est vraiement des patrons irresponsables...

Les deux ne prirent même pas la peine de se changer et ils sortirent aussitôt. Par contre, Motoki s'arrêta net.

-- Oh, J'ai oublié Kamekichi! dit soudainement Motoki.

-- Roh! Toi et ta tortue. Kamekichi peut bien rester dans son vivarium, tu sais.

-- Le pauvre est triste tout seul. dit Motoki en mettant sa tortue dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. D'ailleur, c'est aussi pour ne pas oublier de l'amener chez le vétérinaire pour son examen anuel.

-- Peut importes, dépèchons-nous. Bon sang, on vit tout pres de notre boutique et on trouves encore le moyen d'ouvrir en retard!

Les deux sortirent. Quelques secondes apres, leur téléphonne sonna plusieurs coups chez eux, sans personne pour répondre...

Makoto et Motoki marchèrent d'un pas tres rapide. La boutique n'étant qu'à quelques coins de rues, il était inutile de prendre la voiture. Makoto commença soudainement à avoir une sensation de picottement derrière la nuque. Elle regarda brièvement derrière elle et elle cru voir un homme en train de les suivres. Juste pour faire un test, elle tourna un coin de rue plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Motoki la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle regarda encore derrière et elle vit le même homme toujours en train de les suivres. Elle accellera le pas en entraînant Motoki. Avec horreur, elle vit l'homme se mettre à courrir ver eux en sortant un revolver de sa veste!

-- COURS! cria Makoto. COURS!

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? paniqua Motoki.

Un coup de feu qui éclata de la brique juste à côté d'eux répondit à sa question. Ils se mirent à courrir de plus belle, sentant une autre balle leur siffler aux orreilles. Makoto avait reconnu celui qui les pourchassait. C'était ce monstre, Akuma. Il était là pour une seule chose, prendre sa revenche sur celle qui avait donné le témoignage final qui l'avait condamné. Elle savait que si elle arrêterait de courrir, elle se ferait abbattre sans pitié. Elle était sûr qu'il n'hésiterais pas à tuer Motoki, aussi. Motoki, qui la tenais tres fort par la main, tira Makoto vers une autre bifurcation. Deux autres coups de feux rapides les poussèrent encore plus loin dans ce nouveau chemin. Avec épouvante, Makoto vit qu'ils étaient dans un cul de sac.

-- Hoh non... soupira Makoto.

-- Hoh oui! ricanna Akuma. Tu sais, salope, tu me dois une fellation, heh heh heh.

-- Va en enfer, sale monstre! grogna Makoto.

Akuma tenait en joue ses deux victimes qui étaient acculés contre un mur. Il se pourlèchait les lèvres comme un prédateur sadique sur le point d'égorger sa proie.

-- Tu sais, si ça aurait pas été de toi, dit Akuma, Le Rat n'aurait jamais commencé son espionnage. Hah! La pauvre damoiselle en détresse avait son putain de prince charmant pour la protéger!

-- C'est à toi de ne pas avoir été un yakuza! dit bravement Motoki. Si t'aurais eu une vie honnête, tu n'aurais jamais été en prison!

-- Oh! Makoto Makoto Makoto. À ce que je vois, tu as un nouveau prince charmant.

-- Laisse Motoki en dehors de ça! C'est moi que tu veux, allors laisses-le!

-- Oui. C'est vrai. C'est toi que je veux. Et je veux te faire souffrir...

BANG!

Du sang et des morceaux de chair explosèrent de la poitrine de Motoki. Motoki, hébèté par sa poitrine déchirée perdit l'équilibre, percuta le mur et s'écroula, immobille.

Makoto vit la scène au ralentit. Tout ce sang... Motoki sans vie au sol... Akuma qui riait aux éclats. Akuma riait. IL RIAIT!

Rage.

Rage.

RAGE!!!

Makoto n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, c'était de tuer Akuma. Lui faire payer la mort du Rat, de Motoki, et de toutes les victimes qu'il a fait par le passé. Elle fit un cri presque qu'animal et fonça vers le psychopate. Akuma, voyant cette furie foncer vers lui, fit un petit sourire moqueur tout en visant la tête de Makoto avec son arme. Il pressa la détente...

Click...

Avec horreur, Akuma se rendit compte qu'on lui avait donné un révolver à 5 coups au lieux d'un à 6 coups comme c'était prévu. Il n'a eu qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte de ce fait et se préparer à recevoir l'impact équivalent à celle d'une locomotive.

Le poingt de Makoto percuta la mâchoire d'Akuma si fort, qu'il se sentit perdre deux dents. Un autre coup lui coupa le souffle au plexus solaire. Un autre lui cassa trois côtes. Un coup de genoux au visage lui broya le nez. Un fort coup au ventre le fit revoller contre le mur opposé. Akuma souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Ces quelques coups donnés par cette femme en furie équivalait à toute une séance de torture qu'il avait déjà eu dans sa jeunesse, avant de devenir boss. Il devait se resaisir. Cette amazone allait la tuer à main nue! Il devait se battre.

-- Allez, salaud! Nargait Makoto. Debout et bas-toi!

-- Je... je ne me fais pas prier... répondit Akuma.

Akuma fonça vers Makoto et balança un puissant uppercut... Que Makoto attrappa d'une main. Ne pouvant se défaire de cette poigne d'acier, Akuma frappa de la gauche... Coup qui fut attrappé également.

-- Bien assayé. grogna Makoto. Mais je crois que tu peux dire adieux à ces poingts. AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

Sous ce cri, Makoto serra les poingts d'Akuma dans sa poigne. Elle serra de plus en plus fort. Akuma avait l'impression d'avoir les mains coincé dans les engrenages d'une machinne infernale. La douleur en était insuportable. Il voyait le visage de Makoto devenir rouge d'efforts et il crût voir des éclairs dans ses yeux. Il sentit alors tous les os de ses mains se faire broyer par la poigne surhumaine de Makoto. Akuma lança un cri de douleur à faire réveiller les morts. Seuleument à cette instant, elle lâcha prise. Le sang coulait des mains du yakuza dû aux multiples fractures ouvertes. Il vit que Makoto le regardait avec un air animal, voir, complètement inhumain. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Akuma avait peur. Il avait une peur qui lui glassait les trippes. Il vit l'amazone revenir vers lui. Il eue comme réflexe de tenter de fuir. Un puissant coup de pied en arrière du genoux le fit écrouller au sol. D'innombrables coups de pieds se sont mis à pleuvoir sur lui.

-- Tu aimes ça faire souffrir, hein? cria Makoto. Tu vas goûter à ta propre médecine, mon sale écoeurant!

-- ...P...pitié... se lamenta Akuma.

Makoto frappa Akuma si fort, qu'elle lui causa de nombreuses fractures. Elle voulait tant qu'il souffre, qu'elle fesait attention pour ne pas l'assomer. En voyant Akuma pleurer et demander pitié, elle souriait d'un plaisir sadique. C'est allors que Makoto entendit une sirène dans la ruelle.

Inspecteur Chiba avait tenté de regoindre ses amis au téléphonne. Il n'y avait pas eu de réponce ni à la boutique, ni chez eux. Mamoru avait engoissé qu'il arriverait peut être trop tard. on lui avait signalé des coups de feux dans le secteur. Craignant le pire, il fouilla le cartier dans sa voiture. Il les avait enfin repéré dans une ruelle. Voyant le trouble, il stoppa et sorta de sa voiture de police bannalisée, préparant son révolver. Il eu un choc en voyant Motoki immobile par terre, la poitrine déchirée par une balle. Il appella aussitôt du renfort et une ambulance avec son cellulaire. Il vit allors Makoto qui donnait une méchante râclée à Akuma. Il rengea son arme en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-- Makoto! appella Mamoru. Ça suffit, maintenant. il a son compte. Laisses-moi l'arrêter.

Makoto arrêta de frapper, le temps de voir Mamoru. Elle se retourna vers Akuma, et continua de le frapper de plus belle.

-- Makoto! Arrête! interpella Mamoru. Je sais que cet Akuma est un monstre, mais je t'en supplie. Arrête ça et laisses-moi l'arrêter. Il est temps d'en finir.

-- Tu as raison. dit alors Makoto. Il est temps d'en finir...

Makoto saisit alors Akuma par le cou à deux mains et elle le leva tres haut. Les pieds d'Akuma étaient au moin à 30cm du sol! Makoto commença à serrer les doigts autour du cou d'Akuma pour l'étrangler. Akuma utilisa ses mains broyés tant bien que mal pour limiter la pression. C'est allors qu'il vit des éclairs dancer dans les yeux de son bourreau, ainsi que tout le long de son corps. Il eu tellement peur que ses cheveux blanchirent d'un coup.

-- Makoto, arrête! ordonna Mamoru. Tu vas le tuer!

-- C'est ça l'idée! gronda l'enragée.

-- Makoto, tu es une gentille fille. Par pitié, ne détruit pas ton avenir pour ce déchet.

-- Il l'a tué! Il a tué Motoki! Il a tué Le Rat! Il ne mérite que de mourir!

-- Ne te rabaisse pas à son niveau, Makoto. Lui, c'est un monstre, pas toi. Fais-le pour toi, lâches-le.

Akuma commençait à avoir la face bleue. Sa peur était rendu à un tel comble, qu'il urina et défféca sur lui. L'ôdeur d'urine et de merde fit lâcher prise à Makoto avec dégoût. Akuma s'écroula par terre comme une vielle poupée de chiffon. Il tremblait de peur, baignant dans ses excréments. Mamoru s'approcha prudamment et lui passa les menottes.

-- Tu as pris la bonne déscision, Makoto. dit Mamoru, soulagé.

-- Pfft! Je me suis suffisamment salie les main sur cette loque humaine. dit avec dédain, une Makoto dégoûtée.

Makoto vit alors le corps inerte de Motoki. Sa rage fit place au désespoir. Elle s'écroula à côté du cadavre de son amoureux et elle cria son désespoir.

-- MOTOKI! POURQUOI? POURQUOI IL FALLAIT QUE TU MEURS?! pleura et cria Makoto.

Les larmes de Makoto coulèrent dans la plaie béante de la poitrine de Motoki. Elle se rappela à quel point il était gentil et doux. À quel point il était attentionné et à quel point il était un amant extraordinaire. Il l'a supportée jusqu'au bout, il avait accepté son passé et il l'avait aimé de tout son coeur. Il était mort pour rien. Exécuté par un monstre. Makoto ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé une autre personne si chère à elle mourir de cette manière. Est-ce que tout ceux et celles qui lui étaient proches devaient mourir aussi tragiquement?

-- NNNOOOOOOOoooooonnnnnnn!!!! cria Makoto, fesant voler ses larmes.

-- Arrhh, Makoto, ne crie pas si fort... suplia Motoki. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne...

-- Que?! s'étonna Makoto.

Makoto regarda Motoki avec stupéfaction. Il se leva tout seul en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il vit un peut de sang sur ses doigts.

-- J'ai dû m'assommer contre le mur. constata Motoki.

-- MOTOKI! S'écria Makoto en s'élançant dans ses bras. J'ai cru qu'il t'avais tué!

-- Tout bien l'air que non. Je me sens bien, mis à part cette bosse sur le crâne.

-- Mais, ta poitrine, tout pleind de sang...

-- Hoh non...

Motoki regarda vivement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et vit le cadavre en bouillie de sa bien aimée tortue.

-- KAMEKICHIIIIIIIII!!!! cria Motoki. Non...

Makoto s'effondra au sol, pleurant et riant à la foi.

-- Mon pauvre Kamekichi...

-- ...Est un héro! continua Mamoru. Il t'a sauvé la vie!

En voyant Makoto effondrée en état de choc, Motoki oublia sa tortue et vint consoller et calmer sa petite amie. Des sirènes annoncèrent enfin la venue des renforts et de l'ambulance.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis l'incident. Makoto à dû passer une journée à l'hopital pour traiter son choc nerveux. Motoki l'avait supportée tout ce temps. Par la suite, Ils avaient fait des funérailles digne d'un héro pour Kamekichi la tortue. Rei, qui présidait la cérémonie était un peut amusée à l'idée au début, mais elle comprit vite quand elle s'est souvenue toute l'importance que Kamekichi avait au yeux de son maître. Sans compter qu'il lui avait vraiement sauvé la vie!

Plus tard, Makoto sût avec un sertaine satisfaction qu'Akuma était plâtré des pieds à la tête, et qu'il fesait d'horribles cauchemards à propos d'une déesse de la foudre qui allait le torturer pour l'éternitée!

Peut de temps apres, Motoki vint voir Makoto.

-- Chérie, demanda Motoki. Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois te demander.

-- Quoi donc? répondit Makoto.

-- Cette dernière épreuve m'a permi de me rendre compte à quel point je t'aimes et à quel point je ne peux me passer de toi.

-- Hoh, Motoki...

-- C'est pour ça que je te demandes...

Motoki sorta alors de ses poches une petite boîte qu'il présenta à Makoto. Il l'ouvrit, révélant une bague à diamant à l'intérieur. Makoto avait des étoiles dans les yeux!

-- Veux-tu m'épouser? demanda Motoki avec émotion.

-- Oui, OUI! s'écria Makoto en sautant de bonheur au cou de son futur époux.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

_**A SUIVRE...**_


End file.
